


Shouldn't Have

by zenithzinc



Category: Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Arranged Marriage, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-21
Updated: 2017-09-21
Packaged: 2019-01-03 17:50:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12151743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zenithzinc/pseuds/zenithzinc
Summary: Sungwoon began to regret his choice.





	Shouldn't Have

There’s no love involved in the beginning. It’s arranged marriage after all.

_“ What do you think?”_

_“ It’s okay with me. You?”_

_“ How about this, we get married, but we can still meet our lover and do everything we want? “_

_“ Sounds good.”_

They’re comfortable with it. At first. But apparently Kang Daniel wasn’t like anything Ha Sungwoon expected.

How would you expect him to not fall for Kang Daniel when he’s all Sungwoon wanted in a partner? The younger treated him well. He always greeted him in the morning with his gorgeous smile, he complimented his cooking, he listened to his singing, he tried his best to not make him troubled with his things. He hugged him and turned him around as if Sungwoon’s only a little kid whenever he experienced good days. But again even when he’s in bad mood, he never yelled at him.

_“ You’re the best!”_

No matter how often he reminded himself, no matter how hard he tried to throw it away, it’s just impossible. Sungwoon had fallen too deep and now he couldn’t get up.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

“ Why do you like sleeping on the couch that much?” Daniel asked one morning. Sungwoon blinked his eyes, adjusting it with the morning light that came through the window. He could feel his comfortable bed under him instead of the couch. He sat himself up.

_I’m waiting for you._

He barely shrugged. “ You brought me here?” Daniel nodded only to add another reason why Sungwoon couldn’t be more grateful to be married to him.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

_“ You didn’t go home last night.”_

_“ I'm staying at his, remember?”_


End file.
